Chapter 49
Phantasmagoric is the 49th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Aoi arrives at Maid Latte with a bad mood, but he blushes as Misaki welcomes him wearing the uniform of a police woman. The event today is the “Mini-Skirt Police day”. Aoi puts on one of the costumes, and asks Misaki about her journal. Aoi yells at her saying that it is not at all interesting. Satsuki, Misaki and Aoi, along with Takumi, who came as a customer, read the blog and are speechless as Misaki merely wrote about the climate at Maid latte, inviting the customers. Aoi yells at her even more and advices her to read the journals of the other maids. Satsuki tells Aoi to calm down because Misaki’s open and honest personality is what makes her special. Misaki is surprised at this and Takumi looks a little curious as well. Satsuki asks if Misaki is lying about something, and Misaki recalls when she lied about her feelings to Takumi when he asked her if she will have any hard feelings if he left for Miyabigaoka. At school, Misaki asks Shizuko and Sakura about the journal and they tell her that different people have different styles of writing. Misaki spots some boys creating a ruckus and goes after them. Sakura and Shizuko watches her, and Sakura says that she wanted to ask her about her relationship with Takumi. Shizuko advices her not to say anything because for Misaki, matters like Love will only be a hindrance. Hinata is seen studying during his lunch break. When the other guys ask him about it, Hinata replies that if he does not becomes an outstanding man, then he will never be able to surpass “that person”, making them confused. The guys advice him to give up on Misaki, but he refuses stating that she is too cute. They are speechless and watch Misaki roaming around with her demonic aura. In the Student Council Room, Sōtarō tells Misaki that Shōichirō was mistaken as a girl again. One of the boys propose the idea that he should have Soutarou to hypnotize him to make him more manly. Shōichirō takes Misaki as an example and Sōtarō hypnotizes him, though he is reluctant. Shōichirō acts like an exact replica of Misaki, yelling at the guys to complete their work, much to everyone’s amazement. Misaki ends the spell and tells them to stop fooling around. When she is about to head back, she hears some guys saying that Maria is absent and wonders if she went to Miyabigaoka. She notices a note in her shoe locker from Hinata, thanking her for her service. Misaki smiles as she reads it. When she arrives at the café, Misaki is surprised to see Takumi working part time again. He asks her if she is happy to see him. Misaki tries to change the subject by asking him about the food that he is cooking and offers help. Takumi asks if she is doing it for him, but Misaki denies. Frustrated and embarrassed, Misaki says that she cannot be frank while talking to him. Suddenly, Subaru comes to the kitchen and takumi pushes Misaki on the floor to hide from her Subaru, much to Misaki’s confusion. Takumi comments about Misaki’s cuteness, making her blush. He says that she displayed the same cute expression again, and that her character is very frustrating. Misaki admits that she has a frustrating characteristic, and she lies at times. Unable to restrain any longer, Takumi kisses her and says “you like me so much that you can’t help it, isn’t it Ayuzawa?” Misaki blushes at this and tries to deny it, and even bites Takumi’s hand, who was trying to keep her calm. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters